yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 16: Awakening The Barracuda Renzoku
Hohojirozame Torabaasu * Satsujin * Anatsu * Jaguar (William) Tachibana ac0e4340d96ff52cda48037e35dc0cd2.jpg "Life so Reckless,Tragedy Endless..." The Truth... Satsu sat beside his blonde male friend Anatsu..The blonde sat there... his metallic claws. drenched in blood....The Incubus looked at him before speaking..."Theres something I want to tell you..Kodi..you two are related.." Dropping the bomb like that.. caused Anatsu to stand up abrutly.."Thats means that blonde fucker............How could he birth me with a fucked up mother ! WHY SATSU WH-" He'd be interrupted with a hard slap on the face.. causing a large bruising onto the side of his cheek... Anatsu knew when to shut up then..Satsu knew how he gets, and he understood why he was hitting him..."Listen...I think its best if you do not interfere.. you must stay hidden and-" Anatsu scoffed and denied that within the quickness.."ME?! HIDDEN?! I rather get fucked by a machete.. TCH.." His soured spiteful tone came abrutly.. as well as standing himself up.. thus stomping out the alleyway.."Fuck of Satsu..I don't need you anymore..nor anyone..to me your just another meat bag to me..." To Satsu those words hurt him deeply.. it was like losing Kanai..Though the blonde never ment any word..but...just like his sister he didn't know how to express his true emotions..The man stood there quiet..staying seated..while he looked down having a saddened smirk on his face..."....Well...looks like I pissed off another..person I cared in my life.." Why was Satsu speaking as if his life was soon coming to an end..It seemed that way... the man could taste it...Meanwhile as Anatsu was heading down the street in anger..."...Me and Kodi.. No wonder.. our eyes...But why keep it hidden Satsu.. WHY?! Fuck you piss me off!!!" Anatsu ended up at the abandoned Butcher building...it was a blood mess..due to 79 corpses being underneath the place.. along with the blood stains amongst the place...it reeked of death..."Well,Well if it isn't the carrier of the Barracuda Renzoku... The guardian of the Queen Rutela.. Queen of the Sharks.." Anatsu glared at the man that stood before him it was the man tha stood beside Shark..Jaguar...He fixated his glasses with a sense of formality.. Anatsu only scoffed an raised up his claws..."What the fuck do you want!?" The black short curly haired man stood there with his eyes glinting as if he wanted to pounce on him at any moment."My,My...you look like your father speaking that way.." The blonde male gritted his teeth in anger.. thus remembering his father quite well..his heart began to beat weirdly.. feeling a sense of someone else inside him..."Rememeber......" A faint low tone came from his mind.. Remembering A Dear Friend... .~FLASHBACK~ "So.. You handcuff him.. an never come back.. you fuckin hear me bitch!" Shark smashed upon the womans face..bringing her down to the floor..."NO I CAN'T DO THAT.. THATS I-INHUMANE SURE I HIT HIM BUT THATS BECAUSE OF-" She'd be stopped with him smashing his right foot amongst her throat..."Did I fucking stutter... or did your stupid cow ass didn't hear me..Do as your told." The blonde man scoffed kicking the door open... then looking over the blonde male child playing with his Barracuda fish...Shark headed toward the child..kicking the kid directly in the face... Anatsu shireked in pain having his back smashed amognst the wall."A-AGH DADDY NO DON'T KILL IT!" Shark picked up the tank then flinging it across the room breaking it completely...Anatsu scattered amongst the floor.. running toward the flopping fish then SLAM... Shark grasped him the back of his small neck throwing him back straight into the wall.. with brute force.. throwing him as if he was a piece of meat..The man then went toward the fish raising its foot over the fish..then stomping the Barracuda till its death..Then he shifted his gaze at his son.."Pathetic.. Crying is for bitches.. Are you a bitch my son ARE YOU?! Tch..." With that he headed out the door leaving Anatsu in painful tears..~FB Ended~ Awakened! "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The oni within him was now unleashed...feeling the strong power seeping within his body... "I am Renzoku..I will be aiding you from now on. NOW DESTROY THAT MOTHER FUCKER!!" Anatsu was shocked hearing the spirit having an abrutly attitude like himself.. then snickering psychotically.. his teeth growing sharp.. his eyes having more of psychotic look due to the barracuda formation his eye pupils no longer there.. just a high light blue mixed with red.."YEAHHHHHH!!" Anatsu then dashed toward the male in a confused formation left,right,left,right.... he speed was incredible going atleast at 85 mph! He rose his claws... lunging at Jaguar.. Thus the man swung his arms in a circular motion then bringing on his palms directly at the blonde male using his physcial chi to bring upon the aura within Jaguar... causing the brownish aura to form into a large fist.. thus lunging forth at Anatsu...Though Anatsu using his senses within himself.. he manuevered himself to right within a split of a second... thus moving his body like how a barracuda swims within the currents of the ocean..."TOO SLOW FUCKERRRRR!!!!"Anatsu lunged his claw at his real arm.. getting a grip as the tip of his mettalic claws sunk within the flesh of Jaguar...His animal instinct kicked in.. sniffing the blood comming across it...he licked his lips lunging his head at the wound before Jaguar brough his left palm,bashing it intensely onto the Barracuda's head... the force of the hit would cause him to hear ringing amongst his ears.. Due to Jaguars technique...He loads a shit load of chi within the palm of his hands.. then SLAM it causes a exploding like hit when on contact with the hit... it can send someone to actualy fracture there bones within there body into pieces... bringing limbs devastatingly handicap.Though this was not Jaguars cause.. he just wanted to awaken the Oni within him... Thus he had to knock out the male somehow.. Though toying an examining him was also the case due to being recorded from facility... the scientist studying his moves an so forth.Anatsu took 6 steps back holding his head... a smile was just upon that porcelain face..forming a large deep bruise onto the middle of his forehead..."Oh you lucky hit!!" Anatsu then grappled the man by the waist as his toungue stuck out with a crazy like matter..Jaguars eyes widened while the blonde bent his knees then flipping backwards.. smashing The mans head onto the ground before kicking off him.. as he landed 5 feet away from him... As Jaguar leisurely gotten up.. Anatsu watched as his claw began to have a black substance though it was seeping like an aura...Though he snickered.. having it known it be a aide to him.. Jaguar.. bared his feline fangs.. thus his eyes glinted a bright yellow green.. thus becoming feline as well..."I had enough of playing with you.. you patheic fish...I'm gonna eat you whole..."Jaguar had blood streaming down his face due to the head injury..he gazed at the crater on the floor.. while in anger... he ran at the pschotic blonde...in high speeds due to his Jaguar Oni-Horuda.. he ran at top speed as he were about to launch himself onto Anatsu...The male raised his claw to the right of him then his thrusted it out with all his might...causing him the gash the Man deeply amongst the skin.. The black substance seeped within his body while Jaguars eyes widened..."W-WHAT... GYAHH!! " He was astonished having the same ability as his father.. using his oni's blackened blood to poison someone elses... Jaguar then raised her right leg bashing it directly into the middle of Anatsu's chest.. bringing him down.. that gave him just enough time to flee... An Impressed Father an A Deep Bond.. He gritted his teeth, calling Shark.."SHARK come g-get me... its incredible... he shares the same power as you do and not possesing a Shark like Oni as yourself.. the power;.. of this Oni is astonishing an fast as well..." He coughed up blood while Shark agreed to pick him up in about 3 minutes.. The duo sat in the car.. driving away..Shark looked at Jaguars gash.. before smearing some special cream for this type of poison.. It was the bacteria of a shark or any kind of predators mouth..its blackened substance causes deadly sickness within the person.. bringing them to there death in a matter of hours depending if a child or elder...Jaguar gritted his teeth then relaxing as the serum was working.."I'm impressed... Kodi hasn't reahed that potential to create that yet.. but Anatsu.. I guess it's depending on how psychotic you can become within your own self.. I say.. my son is one crazy mother fucker Jaguar.. if I say so my self..." The black haired male gazed at Sharks new calm state it was rather eerie.. yet remarkable.. it was like watching a Great White... you don't know whether it was going to attack or not "Better becareful with that one Shark.. He's quite quick..and very angered with you" The blonde picked up his cup of tea.. taking a sip before giving his partner a sinister snicker.."Then I'll be waiting then..."..Meanwhile,Anatsu layed on the floor as he started to speak to Renzoku.."So.. your like my fuckin guardian angel or something.." Renzoku scoffed before speaking.."PFFT I'm just fucking here to protect you and Rutela which your sister possess! an so fucking forth! I'm the guardian of that beauty..BUT im gonn be here for the rest of your life so need to worry about being alone.." Then he remembered.. it was the Barracuda that his father had killed...He named it Renzoku..as a child..Anatsu smiling not psychotically but an actual smile..."Never being alone..now thats a site.."He smiled laying on the ground of the Butcher building ..while he continued to talk to his new Spirit.."So I'm suppose to be on Kodi's side huh?" Anatsu groaned hating his sister with passion.."Well, Not on her side.. just not to harm her at this very moment.. hmm but I can give a rats ass if you beat her to a pulp you know!" The blonde laughed at his statement.. this was truly a friendship that the male will cherish.. Though Satsu always being his first and most close friend.. Though Renzoku been a part of his life.. within the shitty past he had.. now he was back.. Back for good.. no-one that will harm him.. it was just like the days where he took care of him as a fish.. Now it was Renzoku taking care of Anatsu. Fin Category:Ark 20 Category:Sky & Sea Saga